Just One Night
by waywardMinstrel
Summary: Nasuada was hoping to catch some peace from her demanding life as High Queen of Alagaesia. Fate (aka a certain Rider) has other plans. An Iheritance Cycle fluff/semi-sad fic.


Nasuada entered her room with an exhausted sigh. She had just escaped yet another meeting about the rule of the Empire. She understood they were necessary, but she also had to admit they were dull and draining. She stumbled to the large bed and sank onto it gratefully. Knowing that another disturbance was most likely coming soon, Nasuada savored every moment of silence. Her dark eyes shut and she laid back on the rich pillows.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and another on the hand that had just started to move towards the dagger hidden in her bodice. Her eyes shot open and brown stared up into gray. Her captor grinned and removed his hands.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I meant no harm," whispered a voice she hadn't heard in nearly a year. "I merely wished to speak with the High Queen of Alagaesia if she would hear me."

Nasuada unintentionally smiled. "She might have if you had simply asked, Murtagh. But now she is not so sure."

He stepped back, allowing to sit up. As she did, he noticed the weariness in her russet eyes and a sag in her once proud shoulders. It seemed the Empire's new monarch had had plenty to do while he was gone.

Murtagh bowed ever so slightly and murmured, "Then perhaps she will consent to simply listen." He waited a moment, but when she didn't answer he proceeded. "I hope you have been well. Already news of your just and patient rule has reached the farthest corners of the kingdom. The people sing your praise in every city, town, and village."

"Why did you come here? Surely not to flatter me." Murtagh's eyes widened, but he regained his composure quickly.

"I came to tell you that I am sorry. I left to help us both, but I have returned."

Confusion flit across the queen's face. "What do y-" Her question was cut off as Murtagh threw his arms around her. She tensed, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I know I said I would leave. I tried," his voice, even muffled by cloth, shook. The stoic, silent Rider she had known vanished. Replaced by a boy, shaking and desperate. "When I left, I was still filled with anger and fear. I knew it would only mean trouble if I stayed."

Slowly, hesitantly, Nasuada embraced Murtagh. He held onto her like he was a drowning man. She had no idea what had come over him. After a couple of shuddering breaths, he said, "I had to see you. Once time had passed, I found the anger slipping away. The fear evaporating. And there was nothing left. I've never lived without them. Suddenly, I was free."

Against her better judgment, Nasuada continued to hold the Rider. There was no one there to see them anyway. Nobody to judge or sneer or pull them away.

"I still don't understand," she told him. He pulled away and in his eyes she saw something. Something that she couldn't name. But it pulled at her heart.

"I don't know what to do with myself. Nasuada. Please. I know coming back was stupid, but I don't have anywhere else. Just one night. That's all I'm asking of you."

If anyone found out… The entire Empire would be in chaos. Her entire reign would be tainted by rumors that she was conspiring with a traitor. The Varden would never allow it. Not to mention the lingering memories of her imprisonment in Uru'baen. She recalled each cruelty in vivid detail. There was no forgiving what Murtagh had let happen. He had saved her life and even protected her from other horrors, but the knowledge that it was his fault lingered. He had convinced the king to spare her. He had been the one to deliver each fresh agony. Nasuada knew all this. She knew, but she found herself nodding. Where had her resolve gone?

At first Murtagh seemed shocked. She had believed him, trusted him. She had said yes. He held her close and laughed for the first time in a long time. She smiled, and lay her head on his shoulder. Maybe it was fleeting and stupid and even a bit sad, but she would not deny this man. After all, it was just one night.


End file.
